beyondersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunken Lands
The Sunken Lands is a large swamp located in West Lyrian. It was created by an ancient, angry, wizard. The Sunken Lands also houses the ancient city of Darvis Kur, or the Drowned City. Location The Sunken Lands is located north of Whitelake, south of the Seven Vales, east of the Western Ocean and Port Hamblin, and west of Harthenham. The Sunken Lands is one of the possible sources of the Telkron River. Description The Sunken Lands is described as a large boggy swamp, with a black lake, humid air, large trees with branches spreading like umbrellas blocking out the sunlight, leafy vines, moss and slime, and islands of mulch and half drowned logs. Species and Races The Sunken Lands is home to a variety of different species of both plants and animals. The known ones include: * Gel Flowers * Ivy * Moss * Black-Ringed Water Prowler * Predatory Slime * Slime * Creepers * Mud Viper * Swamp Frog * Various Insects * Various Spiders * Dragonflies * Mosquitos * Gnats * Beetles * Water Striders * Puffball Mushrooms * Grullions * Slugs * Jelly Leeches * Crickets * Winari * Winaro * Fungus * Quimbi Trees * Hairy Spiders * Large Spiders (Quimbi Spiders?) History The Sunken Lands were not always a swamp, but became a swamp after Pothan the Slow was betrayed by the Custodians of the Mended Chain after they tried to poison him. Pothan destroyed the Twenty Magi and attended the honorary feast for him hosted by the Custodians, where he was poisoned. In response, Pothan sank the entire region, forcing it down while forcing mountains and hills around it. Surronding rivers and lakes flooded the area, killing thens of thounsands and destroying Darvis Kur. This action caused Pothan the Slow his life. A World Without Heroes After being saved by Jasher near Whitelake, Jason and Rachel joined Jasher continued to their destination of the Sunken Lands. The group traveled for several days before letting go of their horses, and reaching the outskirts of the swamp. They took many Gel flowers, as they acted as insect repellant with a revolting smell, and set out to find an Amar Kabal skiff. They continued through the swamp on a skiff, veering past Predatory slime, and staying the first night in the swamp. The nexy morning the group set out again and found the large tree where the Pythoness was said to dwell. Upon reaching the island with the tree, Jasher encountered and slew a large frog the size of a horse. Jason entered the tree, which was surrounded by puffball mushrooms, opening a new part of the mind, causing you to forget everything before the treem and from the tree after you left. jason found Corinne and, after being qeustioned, got the sixth syllable to the Word, 'puse'. Jason left the tree with several Puffball mushrooms, and relayed the information he had just learned to Rachel and Jasher. They all stayed the night in the tree, and left the next day after clearing their skiff of frogs with the puffball mushrooms. They quickly left the swamp, and continued towards Harthenham. Seeds of Rebellion Jason, Rachel, Drake, Galloran, Dorsio, Nedwin, Chandra, Tark, Aram, and Ferrin ventured into the Sunken Lands to retrieve Corinne and to restock on orantium from Orruck in Darvis Kur. The group found to Amar Kabal skiffs, and then swiftly ventured through the swamp, and after their first night there, they encountered a Grullion. The Grullion attack the group, but was defeated by fire from Rachel and Chandra using Edomic commands. The Grullion killed Chandra however, after dragging her and Tark overboard. After the grullion encounter, a Winaro appeared and forced the group to make hast. Nedwin and Drake ventured toward the tree to rescue Corinne, while the rest of the group travelled to Darvis Kur. Galloran, Dorsio, and Rachel ventured into Darvis Kur alone, to face Orruck. They encountered him, and Orruck taught rachel to edomic command to turn stone to glass, and to to call lighting. When Orruck attacked the trio, Rachel used the Word to destroy Orruck. They were then reunited with the rest of the group, along with Corinne, and fetched hundreds of orantium spheres, and several large gatecrashers. They then left the swamp, heading north to reach the Amar Kabal in the safety of the Seven Vales. Category:Locations Category:Geography